


Memories

by Rogue077



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Love, Memories, Other, Poetry, Sad?, Unrequited Love, based on greek myths, but not super obviously, i guess, poem, poem based on relationships, relationships, relationships breaking apart, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue077/pseuds/Rogue077
Summary: a poem about relationships and being in love. Then the concept of being in love with the idea of love itself.





	Memories

Bitter.  
She hates them all.  
Or, tries to.  
He doesn't love her anymore.  
Or, he doesn't show it.  
She watches him leave,  
Covered by darkness,  
But the moon won't let him hide.  
She is bitter and jealous.  
She could never do the same.  
As he sneaks back in before the sun rises  
He smells of a woman's perfume.  
She can see it in his eyes,  
She is making no mistake.  
But he is not apologetic.  
She has always loved him,  
Always will.  
Even when he  
Forgets her name  
Even when she  
Forgets his face.  
She will always love him.  
Or, at least the memory  
Of who they used to be  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda based on greek gods and goddesses? but loosely so its not important to know anything about that. If you liked it (or if you didn't) please leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
